Don't Forget
by joannacamilley
Summary: You’ve forgotten about us. But I’ll always remember.
1. Mitchie

**This was really random. I was showing my mom Don't Forget by Demi Lovato, and I was just like 'I could write a story'. I know there are probably like 10 other Don't forget stories, but oh well. This was my take on it. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the name Maria Parquels, which with my luck is someone's name.**

* * *

Another day and no phone call, no text, no email, hell, not even a letter. It's like you've forgotten that I was even alive, forgotten everything we ever had. I sigh and close my email, no use waiting for you to send me something. It's been months since that's happened. Ever since you went on tour, it seems like you've forgotten about me.

I turn on the TV and of course, Hot Tunes is on. I always leave it on that channel, hoping that I'd be able to see you. Oh look, you're on! But…you're standing next to some hot model from Spain or something looking happy as hell. It looks as if you expect nothing less. Did you regret ever standing by my side? If I showed up, you would probably turn your nose up at me, plain, normal Mitchie. Nothing special about her. Not like that skanky model.

My heart clenches as you lean over and kiss her, on her lips too! You never even broke up with me! As far as I know, we're still dating. Maybe I just didn't get the memo. How could you do this? Did you forget how we felt about each other? Well, since you don't seem to remember, I guess I'm just left to forget about us.

I guess we're not together anymore, but how would I know? You have no contact with me, so I'm just guessing. Do I repulse you? Is that why you're doing this? Did you regret ever holding my hand? This is too much; I never want to feel this again. Shane, please don't forget.

Are you throwing this away? We had it all. I mean, we were just about to fall even more in love, if that's even possible. I can't forget. No, I won't forget about us.

Where did we go wrong? Was it my not being famous and you being able to have anyone? We were so strong; all our friends thought we would last forever. Here's a reference you would understand. Our love is just like a song, you know? You can't forget it, at all.

Tears roll down my face as you smile at the camera and say 'Maria Parquels' or whoever is your girlfriend. I turn off the TV and turn to my computer, looking at all our pictures. Us at the beach, us chilling at your house, us at the park…I sniffle as I go through all the memories. I close my eyes and come to a decision. I drag the whole picture folder and delete it. It feels like a weight has been lifted off my chest, but a tiny one. I slowly walk to my drawer and pull out a photo album called 'Smitchie'. I take out each photo, one by one, and lay them on my bed. I go back into the drawer and pull out a lighter.

I take the pictures and carelessly throw them into my empty trashcan. I take one, one of me on the swings and you pushing me from behind with a huge smile on your face, and I light it on fire. I watch it burn for a bit until the fire comes up to my fingers. Then I throw it into the trash can, watching the other pictures burn. Surprisingly, I feel better. But just for now.

I sigh and lie on my bed, thinking. I guess this is just a lesson we've learned, or at least I have learned. I don't know about you. But still, I won't forget. Shane, please don't forget.

I don't know where we went wrong; all I know is that you don't love me anymore. You won't sing along to our love. You've forgotten about us. But I'll always remember.

* * *

**So, what did you think? Please review!**


	2. Shane

****

So I decided to make it longer. I'm not sure how far I'm going to go with this, so please review and tell me if you want more. Also, if I do do more to this story, the updating would probably be a bit slow since I'm typing my other main story, Poor Unfortunate Souls. So this chapter is from Shane's POV. (There's a bit of language in this chapter, but the story's rated T, so we're good :D)

**Disclaimer: Really? Do you really think I own Camp Rock? Pfft, that's what I thought.**

* * *

Nate calls me into the room for a meeting. I sulk in, dumping my body into one of the chairs. I glare at Nate, Jason, and our manager, Frank. Sure, the world may think they are nice people, but they are devils to me. They made me give up the one thing I love more than music: Mitchie.

"What the hell do you want," I say through my teeth. Nate looks at Jason and Frank, waiting for them to do the next move. He sighs when he realizes that it's up to him to deliver the next blow.

"Shane…you know Maria, right?" he timidly asks me. I've recently gone back to my old antics, being mean and stuff after they **forced** Mitchie away.

"Parquels? That stupid slut?" I ask, semi-interested in what she has to do with this meeting.

"Yeah…" Nate sighs, looking at Frank, pleading him to tell me. Frank rolls his eyes then gets to the facts.

"Gray, I don't want any attitude, you're dating her."

"WHAT!?!" I shriek, jumping up. "There is no fucking way I'm dating that ho!"

"Gray, I'm warning you…" Frank looks at me with his eyebrows raised, daring me to lose it.

I huff and sit down, aggravated my by the shit-heads sitting around me. Why do I have to be famous? I would give it all up if I could just be with Mitchie…at least call her.

"Why should I listen to you?" I shoot at Frank.

Frank glares at me. "Unless you and your little boy band want to be playing on the streets, I suggest you suck it up and tell the world you are dating her."

"I don't fucking care anymore! Kick us out, we'll just find another manager and record company. You've fucked with my life too many times, I'm out." As I'm almost through the door, Frank physically stops me. He throws me onto the ground via my shoulder, making it slam down first. I hiss and sit up, knowing it will bruise terribly.

Before I can say anything, Frank starts talking. "It's all in your contract. Either you do what we say, or I can get you arrested for breaking a certified contract. Your choice."

"As if I ever had a choice," I scoff.

Frank smirks. "That's what you get for being in the music business," he sneers as he walks out the room, knowing my answer.

I feel tears welling up in my eyes, but I can't let them fall. If Mitchie sees this…I mean, I haven't talked to her since we left for the tour. Frank said it wasn't good for our image if I had a non-famous girlfriend, so they took my cell phone, internet, even all the stamps so I couldn't send her a letter! It was crazy, I was going crazy. I bet Mitchie's going crazy. Oh God, she probably thinks I forgot about her. I could never forget about her. She was a monumental part of my life. Forgetting about her is like forgetting to breath; impossible. I suddenly come out of my thoughts to see that I'm sitting in our limo in a tux, about to go onto the red carpet. What the hell? When did I get changed? And when did I get into the limo? Never mind, I have more pressing thoughts.

"Shane," Nate hisses at me. I sharply look at him. "Don't mess this up. If you don't look convincingly happy…" Nate raises his hand to his neck and swipes it across.

I glare at him. Although he was hesitant about keeping me from Mitchie at first, he seemed to play along to keep our careers. The music biz has nothing on Mitchie.

"Yeah, whatever," I mutter darkly as someone comes and opens the door. I smile brightly, as if my life wasn't crumbling to pieces.

We are hit with a rush of people screaming "C3! C3!" and paparazzi yelling our names, trying to get us to answer their questions.

"Nate, is it true that you like to run around in your underwear?"

"Jason, why do you like birds so much?"

I ignore most of the questions, until I hear this one.

"Shane, why did you break-up with Mitchie? Was she a gold digger?"

I continue to smile, my acting going into overdrive. If they actually believe I'm happy, I should get an Emmy or something, what I feel inside is the polar opposite. I internally groan as I see Maria up ahead, but pretend to smile brighter.

Maria sees me and smiles back, but I can see it's fake. She's an international supermodel, why would she want to 'date' someone from a boy band for preteen girls? I put my arm around her waist (all the while wishing she was Mitchie) and pretend to be the happiest I have ever been. You see, the trick to acting is thinking of something that goes along with what you're acting. If it's a sad scene, think of something really sad. With trying to act like you're in love, pretend to be with the one you love. I'm pretending that Maria is Mitchie, replacing her anorexic figure with Mitchie's perfect one, her jet black hair with Mitchie's brown hair. My smile became bigger and a bit more real. In the back of my mind, I know it isn't Mitchie and I will probably never see her again, but I try not to think of that now. Otherwise I may breakdown crying.

Behind the interviewers, I see Frank, watching us sternly but approvingly. Well, at least I was making that bastard happy. He caught my eye and pointed to his lips, puckering them a bit. I tense for a second, but then think 'what can I lose'? I lean over to Maria and softly kiss her on her lips. She tries to deepen it, but I feel disgusted with the feeling of kissing someone other than Mitchie. She tasted all…wrong. She tasted like high-end fashions and million dollar perfume while Mitchie just tasted like…Mitchie. Strawberries with a hint of vanilla. I turn and smile into the camera. The interviewer asks, "So, are you two dating?"

I take a peek at Frank. He looks very satisfied, a big grin on his face. I just want to smack it off, but I can't. He points to his mouth and mouths 'talk'. I look back into the camera and tell one of the biggest lies.

"Yes, Maria Parquels and I are dating and we are very madly in love." Lies. All lies. I wish I could say 'Scratch that, I'm in love with Mitchie Torres' but that would not end well.

The reporter (a female) almost squeals with this juicy information and turns to talk details with Maria. I sigh and think more about Mitchie.

I hope she hasn't forgotten, because I know I won't.

* * *

**Sooo...You like? I typed this procrastinating from my homework, lol. Time well spent I think. I think it's crazy how they wouldn't let Shane contact Mitchie at all, but it's my story. :D Please review!**


	3. Nate

**And here's another chapter! Sorry it's so late at night, I just wanted to update today because I have a lot of homework to do on Sunday. You see, I use story writing as a form of procrastination. If you read Poor Unfortunate Souls (my other story) you see that I procrastinate _a lot_. This is from Nate's POV. I think I'm probably going to switch POV's a lot, but I'm going to do a lot more of Shane and Mitchie's than others. So please, enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Camp Rock, that would...well, rock. :D**

* * *

I shake my head as the door to the limo opens. Shane changes his demeanor immediately, he's like a different person. I paste a smile on my face also as I climb out, hearing a million things being yelled out at us. I roll my eyes as someone asks if I like to run around in my underwear. A question about Jason makes me think. Why _does_ he like birds so much? A question shot at Shane makes me fear he might lose his cool.

"Shane, why did you break-up with Mitchie? Was she a gold digger?" some stupid reporter asks.

I nervously glance at Shane, but he seemed to have it under control. He's acting as if he can't hear the noise all around us, as if he's as happy as can be. The people around us seem to be eating it up, but Jason and I know the truth. Well, at least I know the truth, I don't know about Jason. You know how he is.

I see Maria up ahead and decide to follow Shane to her. He puts his arm around her and looks at Frank, who's signaling him to kiss her. I see Shane tense briefly, too short for someone to pick up on unless they were watching for it. Then he leans over and kisses her. I see Maria trying to deepen it, but Shane 'politely' pushes her away. He turns and smiles at the cameras, that are clicking like crazy. The next question makes me freeze.

"So, are you two dating?"

I swear, if he says anything about Mitchie-

"Yes, Maria Parquels and I are dating and we are very madly in love." I can't believe Shane Gray, _the_ Shane Gray as he calls himself now, is actually listening to Frank. The reporter goes crazy and starts talking excitedly with Maria. Had I not been use to actors, I wouldn't have noticed that Maria was acting. And by acting, I mean severely acting. She must not like Connect Three or something.

I see Shane sigh and stare off into space. I know he's thinking about Mitchie. I also sigh and feel guilt begin to build up inside. I suddenly remember that there are cameras everywhere and they probably caught both me and Shane looking a bit out of it. I grab Jason's arm (he was talking to a reporter about different types of birds) and then walked up to Shane. He snapped back into reality as I grabbed his arm also. He glares at me for a millisecond, enough time to get the point across with the paparazzi catching it. I slightly roll my eyes and pull him inside to the movie premier we were attending. Something like High School Musical 7 or whatever. I pull Shane and Jason to our VIP seats then excuse myself to go to the bathroom. The last thing I see in the movie theater is Maria sitting next to Shane and him reluctantly putting his arm around her shoulder.

I get to the bathroom and start pacing. I really need to think this over. I knew Shane really liked Mitchie, but today, I realized he loves her. He seemed genuinely heartbroken when I had to break the news that he couldn't talk to Mitchie. I'm so glad that me and Caity kept our relationship secret, Frank would break us up too.

That's it! I can call Caitlyn! I quickly pull out my phone and press her speed dial number. It rings a couple of times before she picks up.

"Hello," she yawns into the phone.

"Sorry if I woke you up, what time is it there?" I ask rather quickly, wanting to get to the point. I forgot about the 3 hour time difference between LA and New Jersey.

"It's like one in the morning. What's wrong," she asks, a bit more awake.

"I think I made a mistake," I groan, leaning on the sinks.

"What do you mean?" I hear stuff ruffling around, indicating she had gotten out of bed.

"What if-what if I was wrong? Like, I shouldn't have sided with Frank on making Shane ignore Mitchie," I sigh.

Caitlyn is silent for a moment. "Mitchie is miserable. She barely talks to me anymore. She barely talks to anyone."

I feel worse. "I'm sorry," I whisper, looking down.

I can almost hear Caitlyn sympathetically smiling across the line. "It's not _entirely_ your fault," she tries to assure me.

I sigh again. "I should let you get back to sleep," I murmur as I glace at my watch; the movie's about to start.

Caitlyn mutters her agreement. "Goodnight Cait, I love you," I softly say, the love evident in my voice. When she hangs up (because I always stay on until she does), I lean on the counter and go to put my head in my hands. However, before I got the chance to, I was interrupted.

"You fucking hypocrite!" I quickly look up to see Shane standing angrily in the doorway to the bathroom. I stand up straight as he walks up to me.

"I can't believe you're dating Caitlyn when I can't even fucking call Mitchie," He near screams at me.

I hold my hands up. "Shane, I know you're mad, but-"

"Damn right I am," he interrupts me. "What gives you the right to date her, she's not even famous…" he trails off as recognition enters his eyes. I gulp as the anger slowly drains out of his face.

"Frank doesn't know?" he asks lowly. I timidly nod, not liking were this could be going.

A malicious smile spreads across Shane's face. "How about a taste of your own medicine," he spits at me, beginning to leave the bathroom.

"NO!" I yell at him, jumping on him from behind. He growls as he throws me off, punching me on the way. When I'm on the ground, he kicks me in the stomach, knocking all the breath out of me.

"Teach you to stay out of other people's fucking business," he mutters as he stalks out of the room, leaving me gasping for breath on the floor.

* * *

**Ohh, sounds like that hurts. I had a random inspiration to do Nate's POV at school, then I came up with him calling Cait and Shane coming in at a cross country meet, because yes, I run cross country, unfortunatly. MOST PAINFUL SPORT EVER!! But enough about me.**

**So I guess there will be a few more chapters. This was so fun to type. I love typing from Nate's perspective. He's so...I don't know. Sophisticated? It's just really fun. **

**Please review!**


	4. Shane 2

**Here's Shane again! I love how angst-y he is. However, I feel weird typing from a guy's point of view. It makes me wonder, do any guys read fanfiction? Well, I guess like comics and whatever else, but what about Camp Rock fanfics? Haha, I doubt it. So, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!! ...except the things I made up. Basically, anything other than Mitchie, Nate, Shane, Caitlyn and Jason.**

* * *

I huff as I burst through the bathroom doors in a fury. I can't fucking believe this! He's a lying little bugger that has no shame. I haven't talked to Mitchie in four months. Four months! And here he is, holding secret romantic conversations with Caitlyn.

They can both burn in hell.

I freeze as I see Frank coming down the hall towards me. Should I expose Nate? Well, do I want to?

Hell yes.

But wait, then I wouldn't be any better than him. And it would hurt Caitlyn too, and she's innocent in this whole ordeal. I think.

But what about what I want? I suddenly realize that I don't want to expose Nate just to do it, I just want Mitchie back, and exposing him would be revenge. An eye for an eye. But it won't get me any closer to Mitchie. Just a very mad band member.

"Gray? What are you doing out there? You're supposed to be in there watching that Disney shit!" Frank yells at me. I sigh and cast a dark look at him.

"Whatever," I mutter as I brush past him, on my way inside the theater. I flinch as I remember the way he threw me on the floor earlier. My shoulder still hurts from that shit.

I walk into the theater and take my unfortunate seat next to Maria. She flashes a fake smile at me and then turns back to watching the movie, as if she's interested.

I roll my eyes and try to pay attention. After the third time they spontaneously burst into song, I give up.

"Hey, I'm going to get some popcorn, you want any, baby," I ask Maria with a tight smile. One thing to remember when you're famous, people are watching. Always. But since I could see the paparazzi in the movie theater with us, it wasn't like I didn't know they were there.

Maria gave me a look as if to say 'Do you really think I'd put that fatty food into _this_ body?' I roll my eyes and walk out of the theater just as another upbeat song comes on about not giving up hope or something. Thank God I'm out of that God-forsaken place with those God-forsaken people.

As I enter the lobby or whatever you call it in a movie theater (it's not like I care), I see dozens of girls being held outside, a lot with 'I LOVE CONNECT THREE!' signs or something to the like. I chuckle and head to the candy counter. As I'm ordering a medium popcorn, I feel someone at my elbow.

"Excuse me?" a little girl, maybe about 6 or 7 years old with light brown hair, asks me.

I raise my eyebrows in surprise; how did she get in here?

"Uhh…yes?" I'm smooth with the kids, right? Ha ha, not really.

"Can you sign this for me?" She pulls out a teen magazine that has pictures of me, Nate, and Jason inside.

I softly smile as I lean down, taking her pen. "Here you go, sweetie," I say as I hand her the magazine back. I gasp.

Now at her level, I see that she looks very similar to Mitchie. Same color hair, same chocolate eyes… I look around to see if she really is here, and that's when I see her.

_She's right there!_ my mind screams at me as I ogle at a girl standing in line for the bathroom. _Wait, why are all these unauthorized people here? Never mind, go get her!_

I jump up from my crouch and nearly sprint towards her. "Mitchie!" I yell out. She turns around…

My heart sinks as I see she has blue eyes. Blue eyes and the wrong face structure. I'm sure there are tears welling up in my eyes also. The girl nearly screams and all of her friends run out of the bathroom.

"OHMIGOD ITS SHANE GRAY!" they all squeal at the same time as I'm just standing there heartbroken. The Mitchie-lookalike comes up to me with the same magazine the little girl had.

"Hi, my name is Britney, can you please sign this?" she asks, batting her eyes at me. I feel like throwing up. I can't take this heartbreak much longer. I had gotten my hopes up too high to have them crushed like this.

"Sure…" I answer, my voice extremely hoarse. I absentmindedly sign her magazine and watch as she goes back to her friends and brags about it, adding in that I flirted with her. Her friends then take out their cell phones and begin taking pictures of me, trying to be sneaky. Not really succeeding, though.

Suddenly, I get new hope.

"Hey," I ask them breathlessly. Adrenaline is pumping though my veins. This is it. "Can I use one of your phones?"

All of their eyes widen and they all run up to me, shoving their phones into my face. I scrunch up my face and blindly grab one, not caring who's it is. I assume it's Britney's by the way her face lit up in triumph.

My fingers shake as I dial in the ten digit number that could change my life. Once I finish typing in Mitchie's number, I shakily put the phone up to my ear, looking up nervously at the girls in front of me. They are all looking at me with curious eyes.

The phone starts ringing. I gulp.

It rings again. I breathe in a shaky breath.

And it keeps ringing. I start to feel a bit of despair. What if she doesn't answer?

There's another ring. It's going to end soon, she's not going to answer!

There's one more. And then…

* * *

**Ohhh, I'm such a bitch. How could I end with such a cliffhanger?! Well, tell me what you want to happen and I'll play around with ideas. **

**I hope you liked it! If you did, review and tell me how great it is! If you didn't, still review and lie to me about how great it is! Lol, I'm not really that vain. But still, please review! Even if you're just saying 'Update soon' or something, it's still appreciated. :D**


	5. Mitchie 2

**Hey look! I finally updated! Don't worry, I didn't forget about Don't Forget. Hehe, did that make you giggle too? The irony is astonishing. I'm sorry, I was really sick and stuff and I recently updated my other two stories. So this one is from Mitchie's point of view. I rather like this chapter, so hopefully you will too! Teenage angst is rather fun to write.**

**PS, just so you know, I was waiting to use my ironic joke on the title, lol.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the amazing thing called Camp Rock.**

* * *

I'm still on the bed, thinking. What's wrong with me? Is there something so repulsive about me that Shane doesn't even feel the need to inform me that we have broken up?

I guess you can say I'm still hung up on that kiss I saw Shane give Maria, but how could I not? My boyfriend was kissing another woman! My heart aches as the scene replays in my mind. All I can see is that big smile on Shane's face…

I need to stop thinking about this.

I start sniffing the air, smelling smoke. I quickly sit up and my eyes dart around my room, trying to find the source. They land on my trashcan, where the pile of pictures are now reduced to ash and the fire is almost burned out. I sigh and get off my bed, picking up the trashcan and taking it to the bathroom. As I fill it up with water (to make sure there's no more fire), I look up at the mirror. My refection shows a brown haired girl with streaks of dried tears going down her face. I don't recognize her.

The things this boy does to me.

Once I'm convinced there's no way the fire can come back, I pour out the water, most of the ash going down the drain with it. I scoop up the rest and throw them in another trash can, taking mine back into my room. I decide to go back onto my computer, just to humor myself. I have no friends, and the ones I did have, I pushed away.

It's not like he's emailed me since then…right?

Just in case, I check my email. Nope. No email, just like it's been for the last few months. Why break the tradition now?

I sit back in my chair, slightly disappointed. Why should I be disappointed? It's not like I was expecting anything. I was just hoping.

Hope. The biggest letdown. Never trust it. Never rely on it. You will only be disappointed in the end.

I glare at my computer screen, willing my inbox to show an email that would be much appreciated. Nothing happens. Surprise surprise.

I jump when my phone rings. I let out a shaky breath as I locate it. What if it's finally Shane…

There's that hope again. But no, it's not him. He has his own ringtone and the one that's playing now is for unknown callers. Which begs the question: who's calling me?

I finally reach my phone and look at the number. I don't recognize it…it also has a different area code, not someplace I know. Should I answer it?

No…right? I mean, why would I answer an unknown number? I remember my parents telling me, oh so many years ago when I first got a cell phone, not to answer unknown calls or 800 numbers.

I stare at my phone for a few seconds, knowing the ringing was going to stop soon, but not knowing what to do. Suddenly, I get an urge to answer.

I flip open my phone (it's a flip-phone) and bring it up to my ear.

"Hello?" I ask, a bit of adrenaline in my veins from my random urge.

I hear the person on the other line gasp, as if not expecting me to answer or something.

"Hello? Anyone there?" I try again, changing into a more comfortable position on the ground.

"…Mitchie?"

No way. No. Fucking. Way.

My breath gets caught in my throat as I hear my name leave his mouth. It's the first time I've heard his voice in months. Well, I mean, I've heard it on Hot Tunes or singing a song, but not actually talking to me. Talking to me, Mitchie. The girl he's been ignoring for the past 4 months. My face hardens, not that he can see it.

"What the fuck do you want?" I choke out to him, tears threatening to fall down my face.

I hear him gasp again, this time out of hurt. "I'm sorry, Mitchie-"

"Don't give me that shit, Shane," I snap at him. "Four months. Four fucking months without even a call and you expect me to forgive you because you said 'I'm sorry'?" I nearly shriek at him.

"Mitchie, it's not my fault, I-"

"Don't fucking lie to me, Shane! How hard is it to pick up the phone, huh? To say 'Hey, Mitchie, I haven't forgotten about you'? Besides, shouldn't you be with _Maria_ right now?" I spit out Maria's name. That name is forever tainted for me.

I can imagine him wincing. "Mitchie," he says dejectedly, "I can explain-"

"Please, that's the oldest line in the book. What were you going to say next, 'it's not what it looks like'? I'm sorry, Shane, but you shouldn't have called if all you're going to do is lie to me." I snap my phone shut and throw it across my room. My body starts shaking with my sobs as I curl up on the floor.

Minutes ago, I was hoping for some contact from him. Now that he's called, I wish I had never heard his voice. Funny how that turns out.

I start rocking back and forth, my room filled with the sounds of my sobs. I can't believe it. He finally called. After all this time. Half of the things he managed to tell me before I cut him off were excuses. But are they real? That's the interesting question that I need to be answered.

But I didn't let him explain. Probably because I was 90% sure that his excuses were just that. Excuses. Made-up reasons as to why he couldn't pick up a damn phone and give me a call.

From downstairs, I hear the doorbell ring. Since I'm home alone, I get up to answer the door, wiping my face on my sleeves to erase the evidence of tears. When I open the door, my eyes widen in surprise.

"We need to talk. Now," Caitlyn says, walking in quickly without a hello.

* * *

**What's going to happen next? Keep reading to find out!**

**I might not update for another week or two :( In the mean time, read my other stories if you want more from me. **

**Now I have something that I just had to tell you guys. So I was talking to my friend about Smitchie and she says "If it's Shane and Mitchie, why isn't it Shitchie?" I was laughing so hard and I said "Because that wouldn't be very Disney appropriate." She proceeded to say "Disney hasn't been very appropriate since** **Miley Cyrus." Now, my friend doesn't really like Miley, in case you haven't noticed. I want to know, do you like Miley? Do you think she 'ruined' Disney, as my friend thinks?**

**Talking about Miley made me think that her birthday is coming up, and thinking about November birthdays made me think of Kevin Jonas, so happy early 22nd birthday, Kevin! (It's on November 5th)**

**Please review! While answering my Miley questions, tell me who's point of view you want next, Caitlyn or Shane's? Or someone else's, like Nate or Jason?**


	6. Caitlyn

**Woo! Another update! And you only had to wait 5 days! I was really bored today and decided to update, lol. At least I use my time responsibly. I don't really like this chapter, at least, not as much as the last one. In my opinon, the best one I typed was the fourth. Here's Caitlyn's point of view!**

**Disclaimer: You think I own Camp Rock? Aha, cute.**

* * *

"Goodnight Cait, I love you," Nate softly says into the phone before I hang up. I smile as my heart flutters when he says 'I love you'. I'm glad me and Nate were able to keep this secret. It's heaven when you're able to be with the one you love, to tell them you love them.

Unlike Mitchie and Shane.

I sigh and set my phone down next to my bed. I can't shake this feeling of guilt. Technically, I've done nothing wrong.

Except being with the one I love.

But that's not a crime, millions of people are with their lovers. It's just that Nate and I are better at keeping a secret than Shane and Mitchie. If only Shane and Mitchie hadn't gone public…

I groan and rub my face with my hands. Too much thinking for one in the morning. I lie back down in my bed, trying to get some sleep, but it never comes. I lay there for 5 minutes, not too long, but I'm not a very patient person. I huff and sit up, glancing at my clock. 1:17. I absentmindedly look around my room, my eyes roaming over everything. They stop when they land on a picture. Not just any picture, a picture from Camp Rock. It's of me, Nate, Jason, Shane…and Mitchie. She actually looks happy, unlike she does now.

I'm on Nate's back and Mitchie's on Shane's. Jason's just in the background, looking up. I assume he's looking at a bird from the happy expression on his face. I get up and cross the room, picking up the picture and staring at it. I see the happiness in Shane and Mitchie's eyes, something I know isn't in Mitchie's and I suspect isn't in Shane's either.

That's it. I have to tell Mitchie why Shane isn't calling her.

I carefully place the picture back on my desk and throw on some close. I tiptoe downstairs, not wanting to wake my parents. They'd be pretty mad, even though it's not a school night. They might think I'm sneaking out to go to a boy's house, but my real mission is much more important. I open the door and shiver. It's December at one in the morning in New Jersey, what did I think the weather would be like? I regret not getting a jacket for a moment, but then decide just to make a run for it. Mitchie lives 7 houses down from me, surprisingly. All these years and we never knew each other until Camp Rock.

Thinking about Camp Rock makes me think about the picture again, the happiness that's now gone from Mitchie's eyes.

I run across my neighbors yards, seeing Mitchie's house. A light's on inside, which is good. Maybe Mitchie's still awake.

I reach her door and wheeze a bit. Okay, so I'm not the most athletic person, whatever. But I want to actually be able to talk when she hopefully opens the door. When my breathing gets back to normal, I ring the doorbell. I start getting anxious as I wait, wanting to finally reveal to Mitchie why Shane hasn't been calling.

When Mitchie opens the door, she looks a mess. Her eyes are red and puffy while I can see the tears about ready to fall out. Her face also has tear tracks, so I know she's been crying. Most likely about Shane, too. Her eyes widen when she realizes who I am. I take this all in for a second, then I quickly walk inside her house for two reasons. One, it's really fucking cold out there, and two, I really need to tell her this as soon as possible.

"We need to talk. Now," I say as I walk through the door. Once I'm inside, I look down, partly in shame. I still feel guilty, even though it's not my fault. It's like if you and your friend both want a promotion from your job. You get it…but your friend doesn't. A certain amount of guilt is sure to be ensued by that.

"Caitlyn, what are you doing here?" Mitchie shakily asks me. I look up at her to see her staring at me curiously. I sigh and point to the stairs, signaling that I want to talk in her room. She hesitates for a moment, her eyes flickering from me to her bedroom door, but she ends up nodding and leading the way.

On the way up, I try to think of ways to tell her. What can I say? 'Shane can't call you because it's not good to have a non-famous girlfriend.' Ehh, she'll probably get mad. But what other way is there?

We get to her room and she sits on her computer chair, turning it to face the bed. I go to sit on her bed when I notice something near the wall. A broken cell phone. What-I'm not even going to ask. Not yet, anyways.

"What is it, Caitlyn?" Mitchie sighs, running her hand through her hair.

I grimace and look away, trying to gain the courage that I need to tell Mitchie this. It's not like I'm telling her that her brother died or something, I'm just really nervous.

"Mitchie…it's about Shane," I finally say.

Mitchie immediately tenses, her breathing getting harsher. "What the fuck about him?" she snarls at me. I can tell it wasn't directed to me, though.

_What did Shane do_, I wonder. "I…I know why he hasn't called."

Mitchie actually smiles and fake laughs. "Hasn't called? Oh, he called, alright. Just to tell me some fucking lies about not calling before," Mitchie snaps at me.

I flinch, a bit hurt from her mean tone. "H-he called?" I wonder out loud.

Mitchie turns and glares at her broken phone on the ground. "A few minutes before you came," she answers in a gloomy voice.

I clear my throat, trying to untangle all the confusion in this situation. "And what did he actually say, word from word?" I ask, staring at Mitchie intently. I need to see the way she reacts.

She sighs. "First, he didn't answer so I kept saying 'Hello?' Then he finally said my name and I asked what he wanted. He said he was sorry and I yelled at him for not talking to me for months. He then said it wasn't his fault and I yelled at him some more then asked about _Maria_." I could hear the hatred Mitchie felt for Maria. "He then said he could explain, but I called him out on all his clichés and hung up on him," Mitchie finishes, her voice a little bit thick near the end. That was rather vague, I did say word from word, but I can work with it.

I close my eyes. "Did you cut him off or let him explain?" I ask, opening my eyes.

Mitchie opens her mouth to answer, but hesitates. She didn't expect my question. "I may have cut him off…why is it so important?" she asks me, her eyebrows furrowed.

I sigh and drop my head into my hands. "Because, Mitchie. Because he's telling the truth."

Mitchie's mouth drops open and her eyes widen. She moves her mouth, but no noise comes out. Finally, she gulps and starts speaking. "What do you mean, he's telling the truth? It's not really his fault he didn't call me? What about Maria, huh? How do you explain that?" Mitchie asks me so quickly I have trouble keeping up with the individual questions.

"Mitchie, just calm down. It's slightly…complicated. You see, after Camp Rock, Connect Three's manager, Frank, didn't like how Shane was dating you. He called you 'a distraction to the band'. He didn't want any member dating a non-famous person, someone who wouldn't get the band ahead in the biz, whatever that means. So he forbade Shane from even mentioning you, let alone calling you. He took Shane's phone, his internet, even his stamps. He was so desperate for you and Shane to not be in contact. He was hoping that you'd think Shane forgot about you and you'd move on, forgetting about Shane. Maria's role in this is that she's Shane's new 'girlfriend'. Someone who would give Connect Three more publicity. Shane actually detests her and all he wants is you," I reveal to her, hoping that she will give Shane another chance.

Mitchie is silent after I finish, a distant look in her eyes. After a few minutes, I see her eyes water and one lone tear falls out, rolling down her face. It seems to break Mitchie's trance for she slowly starts blinking, causing a few more tears to fall out. She first looks at me with unfocused eyes, basically just looking in my general direction.

"Really?" she whispers, focusing her eyes more on me.

I grimace and nod. She moans and drops her head in her hands.

"Oh no, no, no. Shit, I messed up _so_bad," Mitchie moans.

I get up and walk to her chair. I kneel down on the ground and rub her back. "It's okay, Mitchie. Why don't you just call him back," I suggest.

"I can't," she mumbles, her voice further muffled since her head is in her hands. "He called me on someone else's phone, it's not his."

I look down, trying to think of a solution. "You never know, maybe it was…a friend's phone or something. I'm sure they'd get him to talk to you."

She looks up at me. "Really?" She asks, sounding really vulnerable.

I nod. "Of course, but…how are you going to call? Your phone is broken, I assume," I say as I point to where the phone was on the ground.

Mitchie's almost-hopeful expression turns into a dark one when she realizes I'm right. She basically destroyed her phone so she can't just call back the number. She didn't know the number so she can't call it on another phone.

"Fucking hope," I barely hear Mitchie mutter before she drops her head on her desk. I wonder what that's about.

"Well, Mitchie, maybe I can call Nate and ask to talk to Shane?" I ask her, glad I thought of this plan.

She slowly lifts her head off the desk. Once she looks at me, I see her eyes are filled with anger. I flinch away from her a bit in fear. "You can fucking call Nate! Why? Why can you talk to him but I can't talk to Shane?" she growls at me. Now, instead of the aggression being directed at Shane, it's all for me.

I take a deep breath before I answer her. "Mitchie, please don't freak out, but…me and Nate are secretly dating," I quietly tell her.

I totally did not expect what happened next. What is that, you might ask. It's when her hand came in contact with my face.

My head turned with the force of the slap Mitchie hit me with, my mouth and eyes open wide in shock.

"What the fuck!" Mitchie screams at me. My face is still turned to the right as I bring my hand up to my face, feeling the spot where her hand made contact and where there is sure to be a bruise by tomorrow.

"Mitchie…" I weakly try to say, but she doesn't let me finish.

"Get the fuck out of my house! I don't need little liars like you in here! I can't believe you! I've been suffering all this time when you've just been having fun with Nate! Well, fuck you and have a good life!" Mitchie practically pushes me all the way out the door and slams it in my face. I stand there in complete shock as I try to process the last minute or so. I wrap my arms around myself and start walking home, intending on calling Nate again to tell him what happened.

* * *

**Yeah, it kinda sucked. I've been thinking of how to better myself as a writer, so I just want to tell you this little 'story'. Every once in a while (which seems to be more than once in a while recently :o) I come across a writer that exceeds my expectations aka they are freaking amazing, lol. Unfortunately, I am not one of those, however, I am reading and (basically) studying from their stories so that I can see what makes a good story. So far, I have: synonyms (no one likes reading the same word), description (but not too much taht the reader gets bored), not repeating words too often or too close together (I'm conscious of that), and a lot of other stuff. I have learned that the longer you write, the better you get and you refine your skills. I also know that you can only write in your style, so I may or may not get any better. :\ What do you guys think of my list? Do you agree?**

**I want to say happy birthday to Kevin Jonas! I mentioned it in my last one, it was 3 days ago, but I just wanted to mention it again. Speakin of the Jonas Brothers, I heard that Nick was sick and is recommended not to talk or sing so they had to cancel a show. I hope you feel better, Nick!**

**Thanks for reading my story, all of you! I couldn't thank you guys enough! I also want to thank Checkers-Loves-Jonas for motivating me to write more because I was going to stop this as a one-shot. I _also _want to thank all of you who read all of my stories and review! I recognize your names and I feel happy that some people actually like what I write. If you had told me last year that people would actually read, let alone like my stories, I probably wouldn't believe you. I know I'm not the best writer, but I'm glad you guys like my stories.**

**Ok, enough of that heart-felt stuff. :D**

**Please review!**


	7. Nate 2

**So, I finally update, again. I just have too many stories going on. And, guess what? I want to start another one! But, since I'm trying not to be a complete idiot, I'm going to wait until most of my stories are done before I start my next one. So here's another chapter!**

**By the way, if you like my story (obviously you do, you wouldn't be reading the seventh chapter if you didn't!) you should read xxstrawberry16xx's story "100 Steps to Love". It's similar to this,but way better. But don't mention that to her, she'll just deny it. ;) This one's for you, Nikki!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Rock, it's owned by...wait, who owns Camp Rock anyways? Oh well, just know that it's not me.**

* * *

"Ugh, why?" I groan as I lay on the ground. Shane had just left after throwing me on the ground and kicking me in my stomach. I still can't believe it. I know Shane's back to being a jerk and all, but violence was never his thing. He wouldn't hurt a fly, but apparently, he's willing to hurt me. I try sitting up but as soon as I contract my stomach muscles, a sharp pain radiates out to the rest of my body. I moan and lie back down, feeling useless and vulnerable. My ears perk up when I hear voices. It sounds like Shane…and…Frank.

Oh, shit.

I whimper as I try to get up, trying to stop Shane from spilling my secret. If not for my sake, for the sake of love everywhere. Just because he is loveless and lonely doesn't mean I have to be also. I get as far as on my knees, but when I stand straight up, I automatically lean over, my arms around my stomach. I fall over, back on the ground. I lie there for a moment, trying to catch my breath that had recently been knocked out of me. I try to get up again and hiss in pain.

Jeez, this really hurts. It doesn't feel like a stomach ache or anything to that effect, it feels like someone hit me with a bus, all the force concentrated on one area. I hope I'm not hemorrhaging or something, we'd have to cancel all of our interviews and-oh! We have that other tour coming up next month! This could seriously affect Connec-

I hit my head with my hand as I remember the reason why my stomach hurts. Caitlyn, just remember Caitlyn, now is not the time for business. I hobble my way to the door, each step its own personal torture. I finally reach the it after what seems like forever. I stealthily open it and stick my head out, looking around for Shane and Frank. Frank is nowhere to be seen, but I see Shane walk around the corner, heading back to the entrance. I grimace as I open the door and stagger after him, the pain in my stomach almost unbearable. The pain I'd have without Caitlyn, however, would be much worse.

I try not to make any noise as I round the corner, Shane in plain sight at the candy counter. I pant as I lean on the wall. This is just too much effort for me. My abdomen feels like it's being torn apart, hurting with every move, and-

My eyes widen as I see Shane interacting with a little girl. And when I say interacting, I mean actually being nice and acknowledging her presence. He hasn't done that these last few months, sadly. You'd think he'd have more shame than to ignore the people that got him (and me and Jason) where we are today. I watch with curious eyes as Shane leans down and signs a magazine for her. Lately, Shane had taken to crumpling magazines then throwing it back into the fan's face. Let's just say, he's made some major progress here.

Suddenly, Shane jumps up from his crouch, his eyes wildly searching for something. He finds it and starts running towards a girl, yelling out "Mitchie!"

My heart drops. I know it's not Mitchie, but poor Shane's going to be crushed when he sees it's just a normal girl. I see his tense as he realizes it's not her.

"OHMIGOD ITS SHANE GRAY!" the girl screams as her friends come out of the bathroom.

Shane looks completely broken. My entire body fills with guilt. It even numbs my abdominal pain. I look down in disgrace. I could have prevented this, everything. Instead of Maria, Shane would be happily holding hands with Mitchie in there, suffering through the movie just to spend more time with her.

But no. I had to be a wimp and go along with Frank's idea. At first, I really did think it would have been beneficial for the band, having my head always thinking things through in a professional way. I had even thought about breaking up with Caitlyn so as to not impose a double-standard and follow my own rules.

Such a fool, I was.

And now? Now, Shane's getting close to breaking down in front of some excited fans. And, when you get down to it, it's my fault.

I could have grown some balls and stopped it to getting to this point.

When I look back up, Shane is holding a phone and putting a number in. He shakily puts it to his ear and holds it there for a while. He starts slumping after about 15 seconds, but then he stands up straight, frozen. I confusedly get off the wall and quietly walk over.

"…Mitchie?" I hear him say with an shocked voice.

I myself am pretty shocked. Why didn't I think of this before! I could have given him another phone and he could have called Mitchie months ago!

Shane gasps, hurt radiating from that one intake of breath. Oh no. What did Mitchie say?

"Mitchie, it's not my fault, I-" Shane is cut off again. I inwardly sigh. Shane, you can't use those lines, she'll never believe you.

Shane winces from whatever Mitchie said. "Mitchie," Shane says miserably, "I can explain-"

I raise an eyebrow and his tactics. He should know they would get him nowhere.

Shane keeps the phone to his ear for a while, much longer than I would think Mitchie would talk to him. I walk up to him and put a hand on his shoulder. He turns around and looks at me, tears welling up in his eyes. I can hear the dial tone on his phone. I slowly extend my hand towards the phone, watching Shane closely to see if he's going to move. He doesn't. I gently take the phone from Shane's grasp and hold it out towards the group of girls. The girl that Shane thought was Mitchie comes up and takes it, her eyes showing her sympathy. I nod and turn back to Shane.

He looks a lot more broken than he did before. He looks like his heart was ripped out and now he has nothing left to live for.

I slowly pull him into a hug. He grabs on to me tightly, his body shaking with silent sobs. We stand there for a good 5-10 minutes.

"It's okay, I'm sure we can fix it…" I murmur into his shoulder since he's a bit taller than me.

"No," he moans. "She hates me…She won't let me explain…"

"Hey, hey. Look at me," I say as I pull back from him. He looks down at first before his eyes travel to my face. "I promise we can fix this. I'll just call Mitchie on my phone, see?" I pull out my phone as hope begins to enter Shane's expression.

When I go to open it, I get a call, from Caitlyn. I briefly smile as my stomach flutters (which, by the way, still hurts), but then I remember the situation I'm in and why I need the phone.

"Hey, Cait. I can't talk right now," I answer the phone, my voice laced with remorse.

"No, no. Nate, I need to talk to you. It's about Mitchie…" Caitlyn says. Now this sparks my interest.

"What about her?" I question while mouthing 'Mitchie' to Shane. He stares at me intently.

"I-I went over her house after you called, I was just so guilty. I talked to her, she was really mad because Shane called?" she phrased as more of a question than a statement.

"Yeah, I'm with him right now. He's really miserable…" I tell her, feeling slightly awkward talking about Shane while he's intensely staring at me.

"Yeah. She didn't let him explain, so I did. She felt so bad, she really wants to talk to him."

"Where are you now? Can you put Mitchie on?" I curiously ask her. Shane steps really close to me, so close I would normally have a problem with the distance between us, but it doesn't matter now.

"Well…That's sort of the reason I'm calling you. I kinda told Mitchie that we're dating," Caitlyn timidly tells me.

"Oh, don't worry about that. Shane found out right after we talked earlier," I chuckle at her concern.

"Yeah, well, Mitchie got really mad. She, umm, well, she slapped me."

I freeze. I don't like hearing about my girlfriend getting hurt by another person, but I play it off. "Mitchie and Shane are so much alike. Shane punched and kicked me," I say with a grimace. Shane guiltily looks away.

"Ohh, are you okay?" Caitlyn asks concernedly.

"Yeah, but we need to solve this Smitchie thing." Shane raises an eyebrow at me and I just shrug.

"Well, can you call Mitchie? But put Shane on, because I'm pretty sure she doesn't want to hear from you or me right now."

I smile. "That's what I was about to do before you called."

"Oh, okay. Well, bye then…" she trails off.

"Bye Cait, love you." I break my previous rule of waiting until she hangs up by hanging up first. Bringing Shane and Mitchie together is more important than my phone tradition with Caitlyn. I quickly hand the phone to Shane and he eagerly starts dialing Mitchie's number.

He puts it up to his ear and looks at me, a shaky smile gracing his face. About 5 seconds later, Shane's expression lights up. That would most likely be because Mitchie answered.

"Mitchie," Shane sighs out her name, love evident in every syllable he utters. "I'm sorry."

* * *

**I kind of liked this chapter, although the ending is really cheesy. I got to enjoy typing Nate's POV again, it's pretty fun, you should try it. I liked having to keep the business part of him while showing his compassion or whatever.**

**I had half of this typed on Thursday, but I got really distracted until now. Actually, I'm still distracted, I just really wanted to update so I put my distraction away. This distraction is the song Pushin' Me Away by the Jonas Brothers. It's SO AMAZING! I must have listened to it like 100 times because I have it memorized now. It's fighting for my number one Jonas Brother song, which is currently Goodnight and Goodbye. I think Pushin' Me Away is winning, sorry Goodnight and Goodbye. My next favorite JoBro songs are Hold On and SOS. Pushin' Me Away is just so amazing, it's still in my head. Two other songs that have been stuck in my head are Got Dynamite and Remember December by Demi Lovato. It's been a musical day, let me tell you. Too bad I have no money on my iTunes card, I have to stick to youtube for now.**

**Oh, and if you want to follow me on twitter, I have the same name, joannacamilley. I don't really use it, but I usually tweet song lyrics that are stuck in my head. Don't be surprised if you go on it and see Pushin' Me Away lyrics, lol.**

**Please review! Tell me your favorite Jonas Brothers and Demi Lovato songs, and your favorite all around song! Mine is Love Drunk by Boys Like Girls right now. **

**Also, can anyone tell me how Naitlyn started? They didn't date in the movie, is it just because they would look cute together or something? Why isn't it usually Jaitlyn then?**


	8. Mitchie 3

**Sorry it's almost been two weeks, I was going to update on Saturday...but that never happened. At least you have it now. And I WILL update this weekend, I was going to make the next chapter a part of this one, but it's better in Shane's POV. Also, I changed a few things in earlier chapters, nothing major. You don't have to go back, all I have to say is that it's been 4 months since Camp Rock ended, which we'll say was in August… It's all a part of my plan. :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any camps and the only rock I own (music wise) is some The Fray, Kevin Rudolf, Linkin Park, Mute Math, Nickelback, and friends of lizzy songs, all of which on my iPod, I don't actually own them (as much as I may wish).**

* * *

I was lying on my bed when I heard the house phone ring. I'm debating on whether I should answer the phone or just go to sleep. It's almost 2 in the morning and it was an exhausting day. Having your heart broken a few times in the span of an hour really takes a lot out of you.

I groan and roll off my bed, dragging my feet to the phone. I wearily pick up the phone and put it to my ear. Before I can say anything, the most melodic voice was calling my name.

"Mitchie," Shane sighs out, sounding relieved he finally got to me. "I'm sorry."

I smile, I mean, actually smile. He sounds a bit apprehensive, as if he didn't think I'd hear him out again. "Shane, I'm sorry about before. It's just…you don't know what it's been like without you," I whisper into the phone as I go back into my room and start pacing.

"I know exactly what it's like," Shane says darkly. "Mitchie, I was going crazy. I had no way to contact you, and… I've never been more regretful about something in my life. I know how much it must have hurt you-"

"No, you don't know," I interject, snapping at him. "You have no idea what I've been through. After the first few days, I just thought you were just busy since you did say you were going on a short tour right after camp. After a week went by, I started to get worried. I wondered if Camp Rock was just a dream and I was silly to think _Shane Gray_ would like me. After 2 weeks, I was convinced you had forgotten me. I waited, Shane. I tried giving you excuses, over and over again, but I felt like you didn't deserve them after a while. My excuses worked up until I saw you on TV with… _her_. Then I knew you'd forgotten me. I tried to forget, Shane, I really did, but I couldn't. Not when every store has your face all over the magazines, on posters, even on cereal boxes! I just couldn't take feeling like I was worthless…" I start to get choked up, trailing off my sentence.

"You're not worthless, Mitchie. You mean the world to me," Shane whispers into the phone, tears evident in his voice. I sniffle and clear my throat.

"But I didn't know you still cared about me at the time. I genuinely thought you hated me, or just thought I wasn't worth your time. I started getting depressed, cutting my friends off, just…it was a scary time. You know you don't have a life when checking your email, phone, even mailbox for contact from your estranged boyfriend becomes a part of your routine," I bitterly laugh a bit at the end.

Shane sighs. "I'm so sorry, I can't say it enough. Just, please forgive me?" he asks hopefully.

I hesitate. Can I trust him with my heart again? What if he decides he deserves better? I mean, we had only been dating for, what, two or three days before camp ended and we had to go home. That's not a lot of time to really get to know each other. What if once he really knows me, he gets bored? I look anxiously into my mirror; I look terrible. I know Shane can fix it and besides, I have nothing to lose. I weakly smile at my reflection before I turn around to sit on my bed.

"Yes, Shane. I forgive you. I really miss you," I murmur into the phone as I lay back.

"I miss you, too. I just wish I could come… see you…" he starts trailing off. "Mitch, I'll call you back in like 6 hours, okay?" he says rather quickly.

"Ohh, umm, okay…" I slowly say. What is he up to?

"Bye, Mitchie. You should get some sleep in the mean time," he says much softer. I smile and get more comfortable in my bed, getting under the covers.

"Bye, Shane," I mutter as he hangs up, my eyes automatically closing. Finally, I go to sleep.

* * *

**Did you know there's Hannah Montana cereal? Lol, that's where I got the idea for Connect Three cereal. Imagine how surprised I was to see Hannah's face in the cereal aisle. :o**

**Sorry if it was bad, I am really tired so I didn't revise it or anything. :\ I still hope you liked it though!**

**I'm gonna take a nap now...please review! That would be a nice thing to wake up to! ;)**


	9. Shane 3

**I'm so sorry, I meant to update a week ago...but that didn't happen. Then, I was going to update Monday, but I went to sleep right after I came home from school. Then I was going to try to update Tuesday, but I GOT TICKETS TO NICK JONAS AND THE ADMINISTRATION WHEN THEY COME TO PHILADELPHIA!! YAY!!!! Okay, I'm done screaming. ;) It took me like 30 minutes because there were so many people and the ticket place was backed up. I tried so many times. Then I finally got through but I could only get 2 tickets, as opposed to the 3 I wanted. Oh well, too bad for my friend. Then, as I was going to get more, it sold out. I'm just glad I got some tickets. The seats are like in the middle, not to bad, but I'd like to be closer. The concert's January 9th, and I totally can't wait! It'll be my first concert! Okay, anyways, I was so excited with that that I didn't type, therefore not updating. On Wednesday, I went to sleep again. Same as Thursday. Lol, I love my sleep! Friday, I procrastinated like crazy, but I eventually typed it. It's like 1:45 am, so I really have to go to sleep, full day today. Enjoy!**

**Oh, and this isn't nearly as much as I had planned for this chapter, but it would be so much longer than the others and I really had to go to bed, so I ended at a good stopping point. There are also a lot of references to real life things in here. See if you can find them.**

**Disclaimer: I own Camp Rock. Yep, that's right, along with Microsoft, Canada, and your face. Haha, sorry, bad joke. Couldn't resist. **

* * *

_"Flight 177 to Newark, New Jersey, now boarding."_

I jump up and take out my ticket, my heart hammering in my chest. I'm about to see Mitchie after four horrible months. Four Mitchie-less months.

I self-consciously tug my hat down lower as I give the woman my ticket to check. She smiles at me, not knowing that I'm _the_ Shane Gray. I mean, come on. My ticket says Shane Gray, I'm wearing my signature skinny jeans, and can she not see my hair sticking out of my hat? Anyways, I get on a plane without a fuss and I'm seated in first class. I take the window seat and look out. Right now, I see the guys in carts holding the suitcases zipping around. I think it's funny to see them on the same road as the planes, like little ants in a world of elephants. Or something to the like.

I hear someone sit next to me, taking out a laptop from the sound of it. I turn my head around and mentally groan. It's a teenage girl, I'd say about 14 or 15, definitely a fan of Connect Three. Now I know, it's sounds a bit conceited to say she's a fan when there could be a big possibility she isn't. I'm not stupid, I know there are many girls who don't like us and plenty of people think we're gay. Pfft, as if. Unless Mitchie, and all the other girls I've dated, were secretly boys, I don't think I'm gay. So, the reason I knew she was a fan was that the top of her laptop had dozens of C3 pictures. When she opened it and logged in, I saw the screen name was iloveshanegray9353. Great, not only a C3 fan, but someone who 'loves' me.

I sigh and turn back to the window. I cringe as I hear the girl gasp loudly, obviously noticing my presence. She then proceeds to start hyperventilating, to the point where I turn around to make sure she's okay. Big mistake. Once she sees my face, she lets out an extremely high-pitched squeal which lasts for at least 15 seconds. I tense and take in a huge breath before I say anything.

"Are you okay?" I ask lowly. As soon as I open my mouth, she starts **screaming**. I'm serious, you'd think I was Jesus talking to her.

I sigh and place my hands on my forehead, rubbing my temples. I wait for her screaming to stop before I start talking again.

"Okay, so-STOP SCREAMING!" I yell at her when she starts screaming again. She immediately stops, her mouth still open and her eyes almost bulging out of her head. I glare at her for a few moments to make sure she won't start screaming again. When she doesn't move an inch, I start talking yet again.

"Okay, I get I'm Shane Gray and all, but please, I'm just trying to take a peaceful plane ride just like everyone else on here. Can you not…do that?" I ask her, watching her start trembling with excitement. Man, what I'd give to not be famous at times like these.

The girl smiles up at me, her eyes lit up with sheer joy. "Ye-yeah, okay, ju-just give me a mo-moment," she stutters, putting her hand to her heart. I sigh again at sit back, looking out the window so that she'd have the chance to pull herself together.

"Okay, I'm good now," she says softly to me after a little while. I turn back to her, her face now holding a shy smile with lightly blushed cheeks. I nod and turn back around as the plane starts pulling out of the terminal.

"Hey, um…Mr. Gray?" the girl asks.

I roll my eyes and look at her. "You can call me Shane."

She starts giggling uncontrollably for a second before she catches herself and stops. "Sorry," she mumbles. "So, anyways, why _are_ you on this plane? Don't you have your private jet you can take?"

"It's…complicated," I mutter, not wanting to divulge details of my private life to a fan.

"Oh…okay," she says dejectedly, looking down. "I'm just saying…I'm here if you need someone to talk to."

I look at her with guilt. Here she is, just trying to help me and I shoot her down. "What's your name?" I suddenly ask her a few minutes later.

She looks up in surprise. She'd just been writing in a journal since we couldn't use electronics until we were in the air. "Umm, it's Demetria, but you can call me Demi."

I grin. "What a coincidence, that's my girlfriend's middle name." I immediately realize my mistake, but it's too late.

"Girlfriend?" Demi asks dubiously. "You have a girlfriend? I haven't read anything about a girlfriend since you broke up with Camille in June. I'd know, I'm the co-owner of a C3 fansite with my best friend." Of course she is.

I groan and turn my face upwards. I didn't want anyone to know, at least not until I talk to Mitchie first. I sigh and look back to Demi. "How old are?" I ask, slightly off subject.

She raises an eyebrow. "15, why? What's it got to do with your girlfriend?"

"You see, Demi, I guess you're around the age where you start dating, right?" She nods. "Sometimes, you don't want everyone to know, you just want to keep it intimate. It means a lot more to me since I'm famous and more people than just my school are interested in my love life." I smile at her then look back out the window as we start to take off. I love take off, it's almost like a rollercoaster ride. One second, you're speeding down the track, then suddenly, you're airborne. Everything slows down, almost like you're not moving at all. You feel like a weight is being placed on your entire body, trying to keep it down to earth, but you defy gravity. Then my favorite part, flying through the clouds. But I still have some time before my plane gets to that point.

"So…who is she?" Demi asks inquisitively.

I smirk and shake my head. "No one you know."

"So…someone not famous?"

I nod my head. "For now," I murmur, too low for Demi to hear.

"Oh…well, can you tell me about her?"

I lovingly smile as I think about Mitchie. "She's 17, a senior in high school. She also lives in New Jersey, also known as 'As Far Away From Me As Possible While Still Being In The Country' town." Demi starts laughing, so I can't help but to chuckle. "She's, umm, she's great, you know? Like, she's always patient with me…well, most of the time. She's so sweet and open-minded, eager to try new things…I still can't believe she's mine," I say, the last part meant more for me than Demi.

Demi smiles at me. "What's her name?"

"Mitchie. Although you'll probably be seeing more of her. We're thinking about coming out to the public." Well, I am, anyways. "Also, she's an amazing singer. I'm trying to get her to sing more, she can seriously get a record deal. And I'm not saying that just because I'm dating her," I add on quickly, catching Demi's doubtful look. "I'm serious, I loved her voice even before I knew it was her singing."

She looks at me confusedly. "Care to explain?"

I chuckle. "You see, she was singing in an empty room at Camp Rock, and I just happened to…drop by." I actually laugh out loud as I remember running away from the girls and tripping into the small garden in front of the window. "By the time I went inside, she had gone. I loved the voice and the song, which Mitchie actually wrote. So when she sang at Final Jam, I was so happy. Mitchie was the girl with the voice, which made her that much more special to me."

Demi's almost in tears at the end of my 'speech'. "That's so sweet," she softly squeals. I smile and look outside. Yes, we're level with the clouds now! I see the white, puffy goodness flying past us. It's so unnatural looking, usually when you look out the window, you see cars or buildings, not condensed drops of moisture suspended in air.

"So why are you visiting her now?" Demi asks, breaking me out of my reverie.

"Oh…Umm, we had a little problem, but I'm trying to fix it now. She already forgave me, but you know, I have to go up and beyond." I grin at her.

"What was wrong?" she innocently asks. It still brings a frown to my face, though.

"There's a reason you never knew I had a girlfriend…" I mutter darkly, looking down at my hands with hard eyes.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't know it was such a sensitive subject for y-"

"No, no, it's fine. You didn't know. Anyways, it's over with, Mitchie forgave me and we're moving on. Thanks for your concern, though," I tell her sincerely.

Demi smiles and places her hand on my arm. "My pleasure. Seriously, it is," she adds, giggling.

I roll my eyes. I almost forgot I wasn't normal for a few minutes there. "Give me your email?" I ask her in passing, though it held much more significance to her. She had a mile wide grin on her face as she wrote it down on a piece of paper to give me. It's not personal, but I didn't trust her with my phone number. At least with emails, I can filter them. I didn't give her mine. "Trust me, you'll know it's me when I email you." _**If**__ I email you_, I add in my head.

I sit back and relax the rest of the flight. The 6 hour flight. My God, was that a long flight. It could be worse, though. I could be taking a 14 hour flight to some other country.

_"We are now preparing for landing. Please place all seats in an upright sitting position and fasten your seatbelts. It is 8 am and snowing in Newark at this moment. We hope you have enjoyed your flight."_

I grin, I'm in the same city as Mitchie now. I look out the window and see the buildings coated with snow, the cars as minuscule as ants racing down the tiny streets.

"I only have one thing I ask of you," I say, knowing Demi is listening. We haven't talked since she gave me her email, but I know she's been paying close attention to what I've been doing. Every time I coughed or sneezed, she'd be staring down my back. I ignored it to the best of my ability.

"Yeah?"

"Please don't write about anything we talked about. You can say on your blog or whatever that you met me, but please don't mention Mitchie, at least not until we come out as a couple," I say, my eyes pleading her.

She softly smiles. "Of course. I wasn't going to anyways. It's a private matter that shouldn't be shared with the world. Besides, it's not my place to tell."

I smile at her and look down into her bag, spotting a familiar looking magazine. Without thinking, I pull it out, chuckling when I see it was the Rolling Stones cover me and my brothers did. "Do you want me to sign this?" I ask her, already looking for a pen.

She nearly bursts with excitement. "Oh my God, can you! Omg omg omg! This is so amazing! I can't believe my day!" I laugh and shake my head as I sign my name on my white tee-shirt in the picture.

"It's the least I could do, being stuck in a stuffy airplane with little old me," I say jokingly, handing it back.

Demi just beams at me, not bothering to correct what I said.

Soon, we are off the plane, and I say goodbye to Demi. I see her run to her parents who are waiting in the lobby, her mouth running a mile a minute. I chuckle and go outside, getting a taxi.

"To 512 Eastern Avenue, please," I tell him, handing over a crisp 20 dollar bill.

Mitchie, here I come.

* * *

**I'm going to clear some things up. Yes, Camille is like Camilla as in Belle, who Joe dated. It's also my middle name. :D (No kidding, it's in my penname) And yes, Nikki (xxstrawberry16xx), the defying gravity part is a reference to your story. :D Totally check it out if you aren't her because, really, who checks out their own story? Ahem, well, nevermind. **

**And with that, I will tell you something important. After next chapter, there will be an epilogue...but don't worry, there will be a sequel. I don't remember if I told you before...oh well. It's going to be called Remember December, which you would have known if you check my profile under STORY STATUS' or whatever it says, lol. That will come out January 1st, which makes sense, it's called Remember December. Haha, right? Maybe I should just stick to writing stories, leave the jokes to professionals like Joe Jonas...or not. It will be a lot better and not as dragged out as this story.**

**Please review! I'll give you (metaphorical) cookies!**


	10. Mitchie 4

**Finally! I was going to update earlier, but school's just...ugh. I also was going to update yesterday, but I had family here for Christmas and I couldn't just ignore them. Anyways, here's the last chapter! But don't worry, if you want to know what happens, I'm making a sequel called Remember December. I'll post it on January 1, so look for it then. :D**

**I'm going to say that Mitchie has an old phone she uses too, because her normal one is broken. Just remember that because I realized her normal one is broken. :\**

**Disclaimer: I own a Wii, a computer (no duh), and a toy poodle (he's so cute!) but it seems that Camp Rock is not on that list. What a shame.**

* * *

_"You're the voice I hear inside my head, the reason that I'm singing. I ne-"_

"Ello?" I yawn into the phone, having just woken up. It's Shane's ringtone, so I know Shane's calling me.

"Hey, Mitchie. You awake?" he asks, sounding a bit occupied.

"Umm…I am now," I say slowly, wondering if he's serious. How could I not be awake when I answered the phone? I sit up and stretch, glancing at the clock to see that it's 9. Well, it's been the 6 hours he told me to sleep.

"You know what I think is really ironic?" Shane pants through the phone. I'm seriously wondering what he's doing.

"What?"

"Where I am, they're playing that song, I'll Be Home For Christmas." I can practically hear the smile in his voice.

"Ummm, ok. What does that have to do with us?" I ask as I get off my bed and get some clothes out. It's snowing outside, so I set out a sweater and some jeans for the day.

"Well, do you know what tomorrow is?" he asks mischievously.

"Uhh..." I blank out as I squint to see my calendar. "December twenty...fifth."

"Yes, do you know what day that is?" he says, trying to hold in his laughter.

"Oh, it's Christmas!" I exclaim, feeling slightly dumb. "But still, the song says you'll be home for Christmas...?" Just then, the doorbell rang and I gasped.

"Go answer the door," he tells me before hanging up. I sprint downstairs and throw open the door...and there he is.

He only sees me for a second before I jump into his arms, hugging him like there's no tomorrow. He chuckles and tightly hugs me back, rocking back and forth. We stay like that for a few minutes, just savoring the feeling of being in each other's arms. Four months a long time.

He gives me one final squeeze before he sets me down. I lean back and gaze into his eyes. They are light, happy. As if there's nowhere else he'd rather be. He grins at me and pulls me inside of the house. We sit down on the couch and just hold each other. No words are needed, at least not yet.

"Mitchie," Shane murmurs after a few minutes. I place my head on his shoulder so I can look up to his face. "I know I said this before, but I'm really sorry. If I could do everything over again…"

"I know what you mean," I quietly say. I sit up and take his hands in mine. "Let's just…start over. No past, no future, just the present .Live in the now. At least for a little while." I nervously smile at him, hoping he'll take my suggestion.

He grins back at me. "Yeah, that sounds nice," he says as he pulls me closer. He leans his head up and pulls mine down at the same time. For the first time ever (since we were only together for two days at Camp Rock), our lips meet. I smile into the long-awaited kiss (my first kiss), causing Shane to smile too. That makes me start to giggle, causing him to chuckle, and a sets off a round of laughter, the kiss long forgotten.

"What's so funny?" Shane laughs out.

"I don't know!" I exclaim, causing him to shake his head in mock-disapproval. I think we're just high from being together at last.

We calm down not too long after and just sit in comfortable silence again. I snuggle into his neck, breathing in his cologne. He has his arms wrapped tightly around me, as if he'd never want to let go. We actually fall asleep this way, the excitement from finally being together wearing us out.

* * *

"Mitchie?" my mother's angry voice breaks through my pleasant sleep. I think you can guess who I was dreaming about.

When I open my eyes, I realize what the fuss is about. Shane and I had fallen asleep…on the couch…together. We were now laying down with his hands on my waist. I jump up, effectively waking Shane up as well. I walk up to my parents with my hands up, trying to calm them down.

"Mom, Dad, it's not what it looks like," I say nervously.

"It's not what it looks like? It looks like my little girl took advantage of having the house by herself and brought a boy over," my dad snarls at me.

"No, seriously! He just came over this morning, and he's my boyfriend," I try to explain. Shane sits up uncomfortably on the couch.

"Still, Mitchie! You know you're not supposed to have friends over when we're gone, _especially _boys," my mom shakes her head at me.

"We weren't even doing anything! Since when is laying down with your boyfriend illegal?" I exclaim, throwing my hands up in the air in disbelief of the situation.

"Since your parents left the house and you alone with said boyfriend!"

"I'm sorry, maybe I should be leaving…?" Shane interjects.

"Damn right you should," my dad grumbles.

"Shane…" I sigh, rubbing my face with my hands. I can't believe this! The first time we get to see each other in months and my parents ruin everything!

"It's okay," he whispers to me with my head in his hands while my parents stare at us disapprovingly. "Mitchie, I promise that from now on, everything will be okay."

"How do you know?" I mutter and turn my face away, still upset.

"Because I love you," he silently says.

I gasp and look up at him wide-eyed. He briefly smiles at me before my dad yanks him away.

"Alright, lover boy, it's time to go." I glare at my dad as he almost pushes Shane outside. He slams the door shut and turns back around to me. "Now for you, Missy."

* * *

_"You're the voice I hea-"_

"Shane!" I squeal into my phone and sit down on my bed. He chuckles on the other side.

"Well, someone's glad to hear me."

"I can't believe my parents! I haven't seen you in four months and they have the audacity to kick you out?! Ughh!" I rant to him.

"Mitchie…it's okay. Nothing to sweat. Aren't you grounded or something?"

"Well, yeah, but…I never used my phone before, so they're just taking away my computer privileges."

"Ohh…" Shane sounds sad and guilty, knowing that I'd only use my phone if he had called.

"But, hey, it's whatever. I'm just glad I can talk to you now."

"Mitch…I actually called to ask you something…" He hesitates.

"Yeah?"

"You know what I said…earlier? I was just wondering if you felt the same," he says quietly.

I pause.

"I mean, I totally understand if you don't, I wouldn't blame you. I just really want to know. It's not like we'd break up if you feel differently, but-"

"I love you, too," I blurt out. Shane immediately stops talking, a grin overtaking his face, I assume.

"You know what this means, right?" he excitedly asks me.

"Umm…that we both love each other?" I say confused.

Shane laughs. "No, it means, this time, nothing can take us apart. We won't let that happen, I won't let that happen," he says the last part to himself.

"Shane, it's okay. I fully forgive you. It was a mistake and it won't happen again. Unless…you really do tire of me," I worriedly say.

"Never," he scoffs. " I promise you we'll be together forever. I love you and I won't let them change my mind. Not my manager, not your parents, and definitely not my fans…which brings me to the next point. Do you want to go out with our relationship, and if so, when?"

"How about we hold off, at least until after the holidays. Call me selfish, but I want everyone to know you're mine," I smile.

"Awesome, 'cause that's what I want too. Just remember, even if my fans don't like our relationship, we'll make it. 'Cause when we're together, fire melts the ice."

"What?" I giggle.

"I'm saying that all the people that may, I'm not saying they will, be against us are like ice. Cold, limiting, all that. But when we're together, we're like a fire. That's how in love we are, we can melt the ice. So you never have to worry."

I smile as I wipe my eyes clear of the tears that had collected. "Shane, do you know how sweet you are?"

"I may have been told before," Shane smugly says.

I laugh and shake my head.

"So, when will we be able to see each other again?" Shane asks me.

"Well, if I work on my parents today, possibly tonight or tomorrow."

"That's good, because I really want to spend Christmas with you. Besides, I don't anywhere else to go," he chuckles.

"Oh, how romantic," I sarcastically say. "Where are you now, then?"

"Oh, you know. Places…" he says vaguely.

"Okay, well you go…stay in your places while I talk to my parents."

"Okay. I love you." I can hear the love in his voice.

I smile widely. "I love you, too. I'll call you later." I hang up and lay down on my bed. We did it. Shane did it. He didn't forget about me. He called me. He even flew across the country to see me. I guess I was wrong. He didn't forget.

We love each other, and no one can change that.

* * *

**Do you want to know where Shane was? Between me and you, he was standing outside her house! Lol, at least, that's where I pictured him. He doesn't have anywhere to stay, so I thought he'd just stick by her house. Out of sight, of course. And the "Oh, you know. Places..." is from the Jonas Brother's video, Jonas Brothers: How to work a Soda Machine. Kevin said it.**

**I hope you liked this story and I hope you read the sequel! It will be much better because more things will happen than in this story.**

**Congrats to Kevin and Danielle Jonas! I'm slightly late, but oh well. I wish them the best!**

**Happy holidays! And please review!**


	11. Remember December is Here!

**Hey, I just wanted to remind all you readers that the sequel, Remember December, is now up! I think I'm already off to a good start, so please, go read it! .net/ s/ 5632554/ 1/ Remember_December (no spaces). **

**Also, if you want to follow me on twitter, it's the same, joannacamilley. I have like, maybe one reader following me on there, lol. Maybe, I could tell you some secrets about the story... :o**

**Thank you for sticking with this story! Just so you know, I hate chapters that are just author's notes, so know that this killed me. But no one was reading Remember December (or at least reviewing), so I had to remind you.**

**Another thing I hate is stories where they are back at Camp Rock. Opps, I did that too. ;)**

**So, please go read Remember December! Although it's a longer name, I like typing it because there's no apostrophe for the Don't. :D**

**And I will have one plot secret on my twitter, if anyone follows me... :)**


	12. AN Don't Forget Banner!

**Okay, this is the last time, but OwnTheNight made me a banner for this story! It's at http: // www . polyvore . com / dont_forget / set?id = 14964034 (no spaces except between Don't and Forget.) It's really awesome, she's really awesome, so be sure to check out her stories! If you like mine, you'll love hers. Also, she made a banner for my other story, Poor Unfortunate Souls. It's on the same site or you can just go on my profile to get it. I'm updating Remember December today, so be sure check it out in about 12 hours!**


End file.
